RPing
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: While randomly IMing, my friends and I ended up RPing very random conversations...which happen to revolve around if Italy really loves Germany or just his sex...O.o that's France for you...WARNING: RANDOM AS HECK!


_So...here's the deal, my friends and I were randomly on MSN and IMing each other and we got into this discussion. It starts with my friends Scarlet Hanson (Germany) and Mariko Higa (America) having their own RP going on. Scarlet is informing me that in their RP, they are preforming some lovely acts. Being that i am Italy, i act offended but then remind her that i, as the yaoi lover that i am, would love to read it. My other friends PrincessJosh (France) and Jax (Japan) are on (technically, they are in the room with me and adding their own input, but I'm going to write it like they were on their own MSNs...Which they do later, but whatever...)...and this is where it took us..._

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlet:<strong> Ally and I are currently having hot steamy sex in my bedroom. In an RP, of course XD

**foREV: **...and how is that working for u?

**Scarlet:** Well, we're not having sex yet. But we are planning to. I initiated with a kiss. I-I'm sorry... I'm cheating on you with America XD

**foREV: **whyyyyy~? Doitsu~! Why~! ...i really have to read this...

**Scarlet: **Uh we're kinda making out for now... *hopes sadistic tendencies don't kick in* I'll have to send you the stuff.

**foREV: **wow...i really want to read it... (how sad is that) i blame ally and Hetalia for bringing out my Scorpio tendencies

**Scarlet: **hahahha yeah, that'll happen ^.^

(A FEW MOMENTS LATER)

**foREV: **so...how's it going?

**Scarlet:** i have a confession...i just did America.

**foREV: **i figured that...

**Josh: **you hurt yu-chan! *slaps* *then runs away*

**Scarlet: **Oh crap i just left a hurt and betrayed Italy in France's hands. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, RUN, ITALY!

**foREV: **^.~

**Josh: **ohn ohn ohn!

**Scarlet: **twas his first time with a man. oh god i hope Jax doesn't read this... i do not wish to rob her of her innocence...josh seems to have already lost his, so I'm not too worried about him XDDDD

**foREV: **lol

**Josh: **I've had to lose mine otherwise i wouldn't be France

**Scarlet: **haha. Um *awkward moment* you realize France and Germany hate one another? but i wont hate you in real life, i promise~ only when I'm in character

**Josh: **yeah but i believe that it's a sexual tension kind of hate...lol same

**Scarlet: **;iwj SEXUAL- OMG YOU ARE FRANCE.

**foREV: **ya...he is...its scary...and it's what i have to deal with all the time...*sigh* *face palm*

**Scarlet: **Italy... if he starts saying the word "intercourse", you GET OUT OF THERE, understood?

**foREV: **yes Doitsu

**Josh: **oh please i wouldn't do that to Italy...in front of Jax...who is japan

**Scarlet: **PFFFFFF too kinky for you? lol u'd probably ask japan to join

**Josh: **lol

*Jax just died a little inside*

**Scarlet: **hahahahahahaha we have that effect on people, us Hetalia fans...

**foREV: **she hearts it now

**Scarlet: **YAY! I'm gad she does! now we can have an official japan in our group~

**foREV: **yay!

**Scarlet: **and u (Nikki) and Jax and me can be the axis powers! -squeeeeeee-

_(BTW...Me (foREV)'s name is Nicole...aka Nikki...fyi)_

**foREV: **^.~ YYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY~~~~~~!

**Scarlet: **then I'll invade josh and he'll belong to us, and it'll be a party

**Josh: **even i think that's cute...even though you don't deserve my Italy!

_(O.o..Whoa...and now we move into character!)_

**Germany: **Hey, I do! Check WW2 history. I totally invaded u. and then u belonged to the axis powers. and u went easily.

u pretty much were just like, "I've been invaded. Ehh life goes on." -continues to party-

**France: **not easily! two weeks of heavy fighting!

**Germany: **Two weeks? You think that's hard? What about the years i spent under your tyranny, making those damn cuckoo clocks to pay off your war debts- *takes a deep breath* ok, back out of character

**France: **um no! someone had to pay to rebuild my country and it certainly wasn't going to be me! and those cuckoo clocks were handsome...especially the one with my tres bien face on it

**Germany: **what, are you too 'beautiful' to repair your own damn country? I had to rebuild my own country, and the depression wasn't even bad for me cuz ur reparations already had me in the depression before the stock market crashed! you were SO asking to be invaded. tell him, Italy, japan!

**France: **if it makes you feel better you also paid the other allies reparations...well not America cus he was mooching off of china...Wait! what! they would so not agree that i should have been invaded!...i think

**Germany: **Italy. Tell him. You became my ally when i invaded France. You saw it on the TV and rushed to my aid. Right?

**Italy: **Si

**Germany: **ITALY LOVES MEEEEEEE *grabs Italy*

**France: **that's only cus...cus...he...WANTED YOUR BODY!

***Italy**: is grabbed by Doitsu*

**Germany: **Oh yes he did. He wanted my muscular, superior German body. He wanted none of your wimpy French body. AND HE GOT IT. MULTIPLE TIMES. IN MANY CONTINENTS. I didn't go to Africa to tie his shoes.

**France: **oh no you did not! my toned French body is far more attractive than yours! and for the sex..he says it was adequate!

**Germany: **ITALY!

**France: **the sausage is calling you .

**Italy: **d-Doitsu...

**Germany: **Was my sex inadequate?

**France: **and the multiple sex just shows how French he really is!

**Italy: **D-Doitsu!

**Germany: **HE'S ITALIAN. ALL THEY DO IS EAT SLEEP AND HAVE SEX. HE IS NOT FRENCH.

**Italy: **no! i love u Doitsu!

**France:** French influence

**Germany: **ROMAN INFLUENCE

**Italy: **d-Doitsu...Italy loves his Doitsu...very much...

**France: **he may love you but he will always be my yu-chan..and you still betrayed his trust!

**Germany: **Ich liebe dich auch, Italian. *Hugs Italy* *glares at France*

**Italy: **ti amio, Germania!

**France: **apparently he forgives easily..

**Germany: **I did no such thing! And as for Italy switching sides, we had wonderful makeup sex to get past it!

**France: **ohn ohn ohn! wish i could have been there for that. I'm sure Italy was amazing...you...not so much

**Germany: **I don't care what you think about my sexual performance, Italy was screaming my name the whole time. That's all that matters to me.

**France: **O.o oh dear...i mean...we roman siblings know how to fake orgasims

**Germany: **ITALYYYYYYYYY

**France: **oh i made Germany angry...what are ya gonna do? invade me again? Hitler's dead

**Italy: **Luddy? are we really discussing this? *blushes*

**Germany: **Tell him you didn't fake it! Tell him! and by the way, I DON'T NEED MEIN FUHRER TO KICK YOUR ASS

**Italy: **i didn't...i love my Doitsu

**France: **you probably scared it out of him then

_(as japan just stands there...)_

_(Italy shrinks, tears forming in the corner of his eyes)_

**Germany: **I scared an ORGASM out of Italy? Please tell me you're not serious. *hugs Italy* see your making him cry! *kisses Italies forehead*

**France: **I've been hugging Italy most of this time so you don't have to (as France reaches to hug Italy, Italy screams and runs away to the corner with japan) or was..

**Italy: **JJAAAAPPPPPPAAAANNNNNNNN!

**France: **well..that was not in my favor

**Germany: **See? Look what you did!

**France: **just because he ran away from my touch doesn't mean he likes you!

**Italy: **NO! I love my Doitsu! Big Brother France...your just being mean...i love my Doitsu very very much...

**France: **oh Italy...if you just said that i wouldn't have cared! only your feelings matter...i just wish it wasn't to that barbarian kraut that think he's a civilized country..

**Germany: **HE'S SAID IT MULTIPLE TIMES! *facepalm*

**France: **well he didn't say it with as much...je ne sais pas...emotional love!

**Germany: ***facepalms again*

**France: **~oh come now Germany..you didn't think i'd say all those horrible things to you for nothing! i was testing Italy. i wanted to see if his love for you was real. i mean to sink himself to so low of a level was beyond my understanding

**Germany:***glare*

**France: **~you know those wrinkles aren't going to go away if you keep glaring at people~ 3

**Germany: ***facepalms yet again* (**Scarlet: **you make me facepalm A LOT, France =P)

**France: **~come now i don't want to be the cause of losing the last brain cells you have Germany!~

**Germany: **How could you doubt his love for me? He's loved me since we were this old *sends adorable pic of Chibitalia and Holy Rome* oh yeah. Italy, im holy rome

**Italy: ***stops crying* H-holy R-rome?

**Germany: **Yes. I've known I was, but I thought it might be better if you didn't know. But i now realize that, as lovers, you should know everything about me.

**France: **i suppose its the only way he (i think) could be in love with you..he's (possibly) has known you all his (or her) life.

**Italy: **Aww~ I love you always! I love you Germany and i Love you holy rome! I love you so much

_(japan stares like O.o and remains silent, testing the atmosphere)_

**Germany: **(**Scarlet: **LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL japan) *smiles* H-hey... it's been a while but... do you have sweets for me like you promised?

**Italy: **si!

**France: **what about me yu-chan~

**Italy: **...

**France: **...how dare you!

**Italy: **...

(France goes off in a corner to cry)

(and sits uncomfortably close to japan)

(japan inches away)

(France inches closer)

**Germany: **France you'll get nowhere with him. He doesn't let Italy hug him, for crying out loud.

**France: **i can't hear you! i don't speak that sound you all a language!

**Japan: **please, France-san, listen to Germany-san...please (japan pleads)

**France: **alight, alright..but only cus i don't want to flood your mine with sexual inhibitions for being with yours truly

**Japan:** …

* * *

><p><em>and then they both had to leave and went home and got on only to be joined by...Lindsey (Russia) *shiver*<em>

_If this goes well, then imma add that as a second chapter..._

_Did you like? Did you understand it perfectly? Cuz i have no freaking idea...LOL_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
